


Be My Fidget To My Spinner

by Wayward_Bunny



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Other, The best ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Bunny/pseuds/Wayward_Bunny
Summary: After Dick gave Damian that weird fidget spinner thing, he never thought he would fall in love with this beautiful peice of plastic.





	Be My Fidget To My Spinner

Dick Grayson sighed as he walked into the batcave, wondering where his little brother had gone. He was browsing the stores earlier and found something Damian might like. It was called a fidget spinner, aparently one of the biggest trends with the cool kids today. Because Damian had no friends, Dick wanted to buy him one and see if that could help him socialise and actually make friends. There was a cool black fidget spinner that was shaped like a batarang causing Dick to purchase it straight away.

"Damian! Where are you? I got ya something." He shouted out listening for any movement.

Damian appeared from from the shadows, looking at Dick with a scowl but a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"What do you want Grayson? What is so important that you had to interrupt my daily emo phase?"

Dick pulled out a small gift box from behind his back, handing it over to Damian. He held it in his hands looking at it then looking up to Dick.

"What is this?"

"A gift."

Damian nodded and opened it. His eyes widened as he stated at the fidget spinner, falling in love with it instantly.

"So do you like it?" Dick asked.

Damian nodded, running passed Dick and through the manor to his room, slambing his door as he pulled out the fidget spinner.

He began to feel it, the cool plastic feeling amazing as his fingers ran over it. He had never seen anything more beautiful. He grabbed the middle spinning it in his hand. He really liked the way it felt.

He never thought he would find something so perfect for him. He should date this fidget spinner, it seemed the only thing that appreciated him and would do as he pleased.

He opened his door, running into dick as he looked at his older brother.

"Grayson I would like you to meet my partner, Fidget." He stated holding the fidget spinner up and showing the circus boy. Dick groaned, realising his regret as Damian started making out with the fidget spinner.

What was Bruce going to say!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more comment and shoot me some requests because this is the true ship


End file.
